Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 38.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast * Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba * The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King * The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. * Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa * Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy * Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba * Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad * The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha * D261 as Huff N Puff * Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King * Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa * Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi * Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi * Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi * Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi * Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos * Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler * Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi * Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce * Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty * Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan * Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo * Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo * Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar * Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar * Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar * Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular * Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar * Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar * Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar * Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 * Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents * Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents * Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy * Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert * George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway * Igor (from IGOR) as Igor * Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado * Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant * Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife * Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot * Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover * Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu * Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee * Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi * Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily * Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser * Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet * Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin * Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife * Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar * Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee * Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle * Duck as Merlon * Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow * Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee * Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa * Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer * Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja * Kelly as Oaklie * Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol * Caroline as Petunia * Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie * Tom Tipper as Postmaster * Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi * Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven * Derek as Rip Cheato * Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie * Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff * Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel * Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom * Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid * Sun as Itself * Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip * Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley * Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink * Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader * Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse * Thumper as Whacka * Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa * Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? * Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy * Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost * Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper * Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar * Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits * Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede * Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa * Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar * Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha * Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper * Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart * Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff * The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript PENGUIN WAKES UP, TURNING OUT TO BE ALIVE Mayor Penguin: Oh, my aching... Ouch... Mayor Penguin's Wife: Eeeeeeek! My husband's returned! He's a ghost!!! Eeeeek! Mayor Penguin: Oh, good gracious! Hello, everyone. What's going on here? Penguin Police Chief: What-what?! Mayor! We thought you were dead! Our backroom murder mystery is a wash! What a plot twist! Mayor Penguin: Huh...? What are you talking about? Umm.... I think... I seem to remember going to the shelf to get this souvenir for Herringway. Oh, yes, of course! I reached up, slipped, and then whacked my head on the floor. Yes, that's what happened! PENGUIN PICKS UP THE GIFT AND HANDS IT TO HERRINGWAY Mayor Penguin: Here you are, Herringway. This is what I was reaching for. Toad Town was great fun. So many interesting sights... Wish you could've been there. Some time after all this hubbub settles down, I'll give you a full account of the big city. Herringway: Well...uh, thank you, old friend. That's very thoughtful... Penguin Police Chief: But Mayor! Here we were thinking that you'd been murdered! The whole city was up in arms! Next time be more careful! POLICE CHIEF LEAVES Mayor Penguin: Ah... Yes. So sorry. Herringway: Ha ha! I thought it rather entertaining, actually. Besides, everything's OK now. The Mayor's just fine. I must return to my home now. I believe I've just had an idea for the sequel to my new novel. GOES HOME Mayor Penguin: Ummm... I have the best intentions, but for some reason I always end up causing a ruckus. Hello. Sorry about all that. I must apologize... ... Say! You're Mario, aren't you? Well, let me welcome you to Shiver City, jewel of the north! ...What's the matter? Oh, you want to hike over to Starborn Valley, do you? I see... Of course. I'll tell the gatekeeper to allow you out of the city. You'd better bundle up! GOES TO SHIVER SNOWFIELD --SHIVER SNOWFIELD-- Jr. Troopa: Hey hey hey hey hey! TROOPA JUMPS IN Jr. Troopa: Brrrraaah ha ha ha! Brrr! I've been waiting for you, Mariooooooooo! I've been here forever! I was getting desperate! I thought I was gonna freeze! This place is freezing, and cold, and nasty and icy! I hate it! I can't take it anymore!! I gotta get out of here! I'm going to beat you up in record time and head back to some place warm. You ready, ice-boy? Let's do it!! FIGHT STARTS Jr. Troopa: Oh, I've been busy, Mario! I learned cooool techniques! Check this out! Aah hahhhhhhh! PULLS OUT A WAND Jr. Troopa: Look at that piece of work! I've been taking a little magic course on the side! And now, you're gonna be my final exam! Yeah! I've gotta win this time! AND HIS PARTNER ATTACK Jr. Troopa: Mario! You like magic tricks? You won't like this one! USES HIS WAND ON MARIO Jr. Troopa: Ha ha ha ha!! That felt fantastic! I just keep on getting better! EVENTUALLY BEATS HIM AFTER A FEW TURNS Jr. Troopa: Nooooo!! GOES FURTHER INTO SHIVER SNOWFIELD Monstar: Boooooaaaaahhhh!! APPEARS Monstar: Tuuuuurn back. Coooome no farther. Tuuuurn away, or I'll eat you! Whaaaaat do you think? Scaaaary monster, aren't I? You know you want to run... CHOOSES TO FIGHT IT Monstar: Whaaat! Youuuu will regret this! EASILY BEATS HIM Monstar: Noooo! Ruuuuun away! FADES AWAY, REVEALING A BUNCH OF STAR KIDS WHO FLY AWAY FOLLOWS --STARBORN VALLEY-- Merle: Ah. You're Mario, yes? Thank you for coming. How do you do? I'm called Merle. I care for the Star Kids born here in Starborn Valley. There are many things I must tell you... ...but not here. Come, let's go to my house. I cannot concentrate out here in the cold. This way. Please follow me. BEGINS TO FOLLOW Merle: I must apologize for the rude reception of the Star Kids. None of us expected that you'd come here so quickly. They frighten strangers to try to keep this valley safe from Bowser's followers. Please...you must forgive them. GO UP TO MERLE'S HOUSE Merle: Come in, please. GO INSIDE Read more at http://www.gamershell.com/faqs/1870/#poEZ4SZ6mJMTG4OM.99 Category:Daniel Pineda